5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Fenton
Daniel Johnathan Fenton is the main protagonist of 5 Years Later. After becoming a hybrid of Human and Ghost DNA during a lab accident, Danny took on the role of a superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the otherworldly dimension known as the Ghost Zone. However, after stopping his archenemy Vlad Masters and the Disasteroid, Danny retired from superhero work for five years, only to be dragged back into conflict with the reappearance of Vlad, and a sinister plot that threatens the Multiverse. Appearance In his Human Form, Danny is Caucasian with black hair and blue eyes. He has a lean athletic build. He frequently wears warms colors and casual clothing. In his Ghost Form, Danny's hair glows snow white, becoming much longer and prone to movement. His eyes glow green and his irises disappear. His skin also becomes slightly darker. He wears a black jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, and boots, and sports his logo across his chest. His belt can be transformed into various utilities. Danny begins to experience an Awakening with his Ghost Form, giving him blue skin and pointed ears, similar to Vlad's Ghost Form. His hair is now permanently ignited in flames, and his eyes lose his pupils entirely, and begin to bulge as the skin around them turn black. Ghost Form Age 14 II.png|Ghost Form Age 14 Danny_Age_16.png|Human Form Age 16 Danny_Goggles_and_Lab_Coat.png|Googles and Lab Coat Danny_Grey_Button-Up.png|Grey Button Up Danny_Plumber_Sweater.png|Plumber Sweater Danny_Plumber_Suit.png|Plumber Suit Danny_Flame_Charged.png|Flame Charged Phantom_Flame.png|The Phantom Flame Danny Fenton.png|Human Form Danny Phantom.png|Ghost Form AB Danny Fenton.png Personality Since retiring from ghost fighting for years, Danny has become much more reserved and grounded. He is more focused on his family and friends than the fate of the world, but still has humanity's best interests at heart. In Chapter 1: Alienated, Danny's determination shines through, discovering an alternate universe out of his want to help his dad. In Chapter 3: Reunion, Danny gets engulfed in rage when face-to-face with Vlad after five years presuming he was dead. Vlad's presence is enough to push him over the edge due to the amount of torment Vlad put him and his family through in his teenage years. Abilities Ghost Powers *'Ghost Form-' Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. *'Intangibility-' Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. *'Invisibility-' Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *'Flight-' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode, and he has almost certainly gotten faster since then. *'Paranormal Immunity-' As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans. *'Ecto-Energy Powers-' **'Ghost Ray-' Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ***'Repulsion Field-' Danny can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. **'Energy Strike-' Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions-' Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***'Ghost Shield-' Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. **'Power Augmentation-' Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. **'Ghost Stinger-' Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. **'Ghost Light-' Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. **'Telekinesis- '''Danny can project a ray of ecto-energy that he can use to grab objects. **'Ghostly Wail-''' Danny generates an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability. This power drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. **'Phantom Flame-' Danny can engulf part of, or his entire body, in unstable ecto-energy, resembling flames. This can give Danny a more destructive and powerful use of his powers when in desperate combat. ***'Flaming Howl-' Danny can combine his Ghostly Wail with his Phantom Flame to create a powerful sonic stream consisting of ecto energy. *'Overshadowing-' Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. **'Exorcism-' Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. *'Duplication-' Danny can create duplicates of his body that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. *'Cryokinesis-' Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. *'Pyrokinesis-' Danny can generate balls made of ectoplasmic fire. *'Spectral Body Manipulation-' Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Superhuman Strength-' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. *'Superhuman Durability-' While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. *'Superhuman Agility-' In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *'Superhuman Reflexes-' In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease *'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a short amount of time, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. *'Teleportation-' Danny apparently obtained the power of teleportation. His act of teleportation is making his body become slightly disfigured then fading away and appearing in another place. *'Vacuum Resistance-' Twice, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum. Natural Abilities *'Quick Learning Ability-' Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. *'Experienced Pilot-' Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as with spaceship simulator video games. *Skilled Tactician: Danny is an excellent strategist. *'Experienced Combatant-' Although he has no formal training in hand-to-hand combat, Danny's powers enable him to execute punches and kicks with superhuman force against his opponents. His career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Swordsmanship-' Danny showed some ability to handle a sword well in a battle with Vlad, even incorporating a Spectre Slicer into his arsenal. *'Fenton Weaponry Expertise-' Danny can operate his parents' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise, at times even better than his own parents. Equipment * [[Danny's Belt|'Danny's Belt']]'- '''Danny's belt works as a '''Spectre Deflector. '''It can stun Ghosts that touch it or it wearer when activated. ** '''Spectre Slicer- '''Danny's belt can morph into a blade that can cut though Ecto-Energy. The size of the blade depends on how much energy is filtered into the belt's chamber,and compressed extremely densely. * [[Specter Speeder|'Specter Speeder']]'- The Specter Speeder is a Ghost Zone exploration shuttle craft. * [[Infi-map|'''Infi-map]]'- '''The Infi Map is the only complete map of the Ghost Zone that exists. * '''Fenton Thermos- '''Danny's Fenton Thermos is a special Ghost contaminant unit that Danny uses to trap his foes. Weaknesses *'Anti-Ghost Weaponry-''' In ghost form, Danny is vulnerable to all anti-ghost devices, made by Fenton Works. Some anti-ghost devices, such as the Specter Deflector, can affect him even while in human form. *'Ecto-Ranium-' Danny is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium, as all ghosts are. *'Blood Blossoms- '''If Danny is in the presence of Blood Blossoms while in ghost form, he will be rendered powerless and will undergo great pain. History Early Life and Ghost Portal Accident Daniel "Danny" Fenton used to live a normal life in Amity Park with his family, his parents Jack and Maddie and his sister Jazz. He had two friends Sam and Tucker with who he went to school and hanged out with. One day when he was fourteen his parents were trying to build a machine known as Ghost Portal that would let them access the dimension filled with ghosts known as Ghost Zone. After their failed attempt made them quit, Danny put on a black and white suit and stepped into the machine. While he was inside of it he accidentally pressed the button that activated the machine. The burst of energy fused his DNA with ecto-energy giving him ghost powers and inversed colors of his suit, hair, and eyes. After that using his powers he became the hero known as Danny Phantom. 5 Years Later TBA And Beyond Danny appears in the third episode of And Beyond when Horas mentions his accident and Jack's success. Appearances '''5 Years Later' *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (First Appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' (Mentioned) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *''Chapter 7: Fold'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' And Beyond * Episode 3: The Ghost Zone Trivia *Danny is a certified junior astronaut. *Danny sunburns easily. *Danny writes in cursive. *As of Chapter 8, Danny has yet to be triumphant in yelling out his battle cry. *Danny's ghost form is a polarization of what he looked like when he first entered the Ghost Portal. *Kuro is proud with his design of Danny, saying that incorporating the jumpsuit feel into a superhero suit was the coolest he could look without it making it seem like he customized his suit from the original franchise. Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Heroes